


Bodacious Boulders Blackmail

by ll72



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Female Domination, Lesbian Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Tanner finds that she may have met her match when she tries to blackmail Chloe Kmetko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lights outside flashed in the shape of a woman bending over, her bosoms so outsized that if she had been real her back would have given out as she straightened up. Above the flashing picture, the name of the club blinked in equally gaudy style. It was tacky and lacked class, but no-one came to Bodacious Boulders for sophisticated repartee and high society jinks. Instead the punters came for two things, tits and gash and at any given time there was plenty on display. Or at least most of the punters were after this. The bouncer raised his eyebrows at the young woman standing at the door, she was an petite blonde, sporty looking with a toned body. Her face was attractive, but had a certain hardness as if she was used to getting what she wanted and not caring how. He paused for a second, “Got ID?”

Lauren Tanner passed some identification, slipping a couple of extra twenty dollar bills on top of the cover charge with it. The man looked at it briefly, it was obviously a forgery, but what the hell money was money and unlike the sixteen year old boys who regularly tried to gain admittance she wasn’t likely to grope the dancers or drunkenly vomit over their tables. He opened the door, “In you go.”

Inside was slightly less gaudy than outside, if only because neon-flashing nights would have detracted from the dancers gyrating on stage. Lauren barely looked at them, sure they had big tits and they weren’t fat, but the best that could be said for their looks was that no-one would be paying to look at their faces. Mind you Lauren, wasn’t paying to look at their shaven slits or bouncing bosoms either – not that she was totally against girls, she certainly wouldn’t have turned down some either wealthy or famous just because she didn’t have a cock. But at the same time whilst she wasn’t one hundred percent straight, she’d have described herself as eighty percent. She hadn’t even taken part in the kissing experiments with some of the other girls at Gymnastic Camp (though at least part of the reason was an unadmitted fear that either Kaylie or Payson might turn out to be better than her). 

She tapped the table and waited for a waitress. One came hurrying over, trying to hide her surprise that the person at the table was in fact a girl. “What you want?” the woman’s accent was pure Brooklyn and she bent over so far that Lauren got a good look of the cleavage canyon. The woman paused for a second, as if thinking, “We got beers, shots – whisky or tequila. You want a private dance? I can let you know which dancers are available, no touching mind.”

Lauren put on her sweetest smile, “Is Chloe… sorry Brandi in?”

The waitress looked confused, either at the use of ‘Brandi’s’ real name or because… “Sorry kid, you’ve been misinformed. Brandi’s the barmaid, she don’t dance.”

“Oh, I know that,” lied Lauren, she had no idea what Brandi did. Only that she a Bodacious Boulders name-badge with the name had fallen from the tramp Chloe Kmetko’s bag at the gym. And a little bit of digging had discovered that Bodacious Boulders, wasn’t a geology club, but a strip bar on the outskirts of town. Lauren didn’t think of herself as a bad person, it was just that gymnastics was a competitive sport and it never did any harm to have some dirt on your team-mates; or their Moms. 

The teen looked at the dancer, “I wasn’t looking for a dance.” She thought quickly, “I thought she was a waitress, heard she was very good at pouring drinks.”

The real waitress looked at her shaking her head, “Geez Louise, Bambi, this is a strip club not a speakeasy. Now you want something or not.”

“I’ll go to the bar,” said Lauren. The woman gave her a hard look, which suggested she hadn’t walked across the floor for Lauren to get-away without getting a drink and the commission that went with it. Lauren swiftly reconsidered as the waitress looked up at the bouncer; the teen was in here under a false ID and she didn’t want any trouble. She smiled at the waitress, “Can I have a coke? With ice and twist of lemom. Diet. And make sure it’s coca-cola, not pepsi, they’re not the same.”

“One coca-cola,” the waitress wrote the words slowly in her pad, with the air of someone dealing with a customer they’d rather slap than serve, “Comin’ up.”

*

“Hey Chloe, pour us a coke,” the waitress tottered to the bar in her high-heels, as there were no customers in earshot (they were all at the front near the gyrating strippers) she used the barmaid’s real name. The waitress stopped at the bar, leaning on it and grimacing as she leant down to rub the soles of her feet. “And add some fuckin’ ice and lemon. Miss Hoity Toity sez you’ve got a rep for pourin’ drinks like this was a fuckin’ cocktail lounge and you’re Tom ‘Fucking’ Cruise.”

“Coming up, did she say shaken’ or stirred?” Chloe Kmetko replied, earning a single finger for her trouble. She stuck one back up in return and flicking on the drink’s hose shot the coke into a glass. “We don’t get many women in here. Did she say who’d she heard I was a good pourer from. I might want to mention my rep to the boss, see if he’ll give me a rise.”

The waitress shrugged, “Didn’t say who told her. Not really a woman either, more a girl – kinda cute looking and blonde, probably havin’ a look-see to see whether she’s got it to be a dancer. Looks athletic, could be supple, but not enough up here,” the waitress wiggled her chest, “she’s glory-hole material not front of shop. By the way she ought to be careful, she knew your real name – y’know the boss don’t like us givin’ them out.”

A sudden worry hit Chloe, there were lots of athletic blonde girls and plenty of them were, what could be best described as, arrogant self-serving bitches. But few of them would know her name… She paused the hose, “Where is she?”

“Table eight,” said the waitress.

That would explain why Chloe hadn’t seen her. Table eight was one of the few tables she couldn’t quiet see from the middle of the bar. She walked past the pillar to the end of the bar and muttered under her breath, “Shit.” 

“You know her?” asked the waitress.

“I do,” said Chloe nervously. Lauren Tanner wasn’t a girl to frequent strip-joints and even if she was she wouldn’t be hitting something as seedy as the ‘Boulders’. Lauren did nothing without an angle and this wasn’t a social call, she was obviously trying to get leverage and whatever she used that leverage for Chloe couldn’t imagine it would be good for either her or her daughter, Emily. She looked again at the blonde teen sitting waiting and suddenly she smiled. It wouldn’t matter if Lauren knew that she worked here if she had something she could hold over Lauren in return. Chloe smiled and beckoned over one of the dancers, just out of one of the cages and about to go on a well-earned break, “Hey, Suzie, do me a favour?”

*

The service in Bodacious Boulders was hardly silver service, thought Lauren, she had ordered her drink, if not hours ago, at least close to five minutes and it still hadn’t arrived. She tapped the table impatiently and waited, as soon as her coke arrived she got it she’d down it, head to the bar, accidentally see Chloe and get out of this dive, she decided.

“Hey sweetie, on your own? I’m Candy,” the naked woman sat down on Lauren’s knee without any invitation, her large bosom bashing against Lauren’s face. Candy grinned down as Lauren gasped in shock, “You wanna a feel?” She gripped Lauren’s hand and pulled it up to the tit, Lauren instinctively grabbed the bosom, before letting go and going red. The stripper giggled, “You like honey?”

Lauren went red, “I’m not interested, I’m here to meet someone.”

“You sure, baby, you look like you’re a girl who wants some action,” Candy purred, leaning forward so far that Lauren had to lean back to avoid her face being smothered in the large tits. The dancer’s took hold off Lauren’s wrist and dragged it forward placing it over her the dancer’s shaven slit and rubbing the teen’s hand against the labia. She grinned as Lauren squirmed, “Sure you’re not wanting some. I can do a good discount for a dance and,” she winked, “you go in one of the back rooms and we can touch all you want.”

“I… am… not … interested,” Lauren said, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead.

“Well if you’re sure, sexy, but just to show you what you’ll be missing,” Candy grabbed the back of Lauren’s head and brought her mouth down full against the teen’s. It was so unexpected that it took Lauren a moment or two to react and push the dancer back. Candy grinned and stood up, “See ya,” she said and headed off.

“Your drink,” it was the waitress, “We’ve no lemon. Sure you don’t want a private dance?”

“No,” said Lauren, tartly. She took a sip of the coke, it was flat and it was Pepsi – at least there was ice. 

“Suit yourself,” said the waitress, she picked up her tray and headed towards a table with a group of middle-aged businessmen who could be counted on to be generous.

Lauren took another sip and stood up. She headed to the bar, Chloe (or Brandi as she was here) was behind it, polishing it. Lauren gave a small cough, “Miss Kmetko. You work here?” She made sure to add the correct amount of surprise into her voice, plus a small measure of disgust, “In a strip club?”

“Lauren…” Chloe looked up, a nervous smile on her face, “It’s just for a while, to pay off some bills and I’m only working the bar, I’m not stripping.”

“There’s not much to take off,” said Lauren, looking at the skimpy bra and hot-pants that made up the barmaid’s uniform.

Chloe blushed, “You won’t tell anyone, especially Emily?”

The teen Gymnast grinned, it was a thin one, slightly cruel looking, “Well Miss Kmetko, or should I call you Barbie? that’s going to depend on what you can do for me.”

“What’s that?” asked Chloe with a quaver in her voice. She reached up and tugged a strand of hair nervously.

“I haven’t decided yet,” said Lauren, “I’ll let you know. But don’t worry Chloe… Brandi… I’m not in a hurry to make up my mind.”

She turned and headed to the exit, a small spring in her step. She didn’t notice Chloe casting a glance at a small security camera set in the wall and smiling.

*

“Emily, just a few minutes I just want a quick word with Lauren about something,” Chloe Kmetko called to her daughter as the teen gymnasts left after another hard day’s practice.

“Okay,” Emily said back and hoisting her bag over her shoulder headed to their car.

Lauren frowned as Chloe walked over, tottered was a better description given the length of the heels on her slut stilettos. The staggered gait nearly made the thirtysomething’s plump tits nearly fall out of her too tight and too short leopard spot dress; that was probably the idea Lauren decided. 

She waited for the Milf to come nearer, “Miss Kmetko” she put on a false smile and waited for the Chloe to speak.

“It was nice to see you last week, at Boulders,” Chloe smiled. 

It didn’t surprise Lauren that the slut Mom wanted to speak to her about that, she was probably desperate to make a bargain for Lauren’s silence. Not that Lauren was interested in doing so yet, there was no hurry and it’d keep Chloe on her toes; perhaps she’d tell her daughter to be a little more respectful to the undisputed Queen of the Beam.

“Yes, it was. Though I saw more of you than you saw of me,” Lauren flashed a catty smile, “I’m guessing you want to do a deal.”

“I was hoping we could,” agreed Chloe.

“Hard luck. You’ll just have to hope I don’t tell anyone that you’re a tramp working in a strip bar,” Lauren continued to smile, “I’ve got a big mouth sometimes though, so until I think what I really, really want you might want to make sure you are nice to me. And y’know Emily could be nicer as well.”

To Lauren’s surprise Chloe didn’t look disappointed or scared or even angry at her comments. Instead the Milf smiled and reached into her bag to pull out a phone, “Lauren, you’ve got it the wrong way round. I’m offering you a deal for my silence.” She touched a button and passed the phone to the gymnast.

The screen was small, but the picture quality was sharp. Lauren watched horrified as on screen the naked stripper Candy sat on her knee as Lauren first fondled her tit, then placed a hand between the dancer’s legs before the short clip ended with Candy’s mouth on hers. She wordlessly handed the phone back to Chloe. The Milf smiled as she took it, and looked at Lauren; she seemed to be waiting for the teen to speak. It took a few second’s for Lauren to do so and then when it did come out it was a much more high-pitched squeak than it normally was, “That’s not what happened… not like that.”

“Candy’s old man works in film. He did a few minor snips to make it more… televisual,” smiled Lauren.

“Televisual…” repeated Lauren.

“You know for mass market entertainment. You don’t think I’d waste this little clip with just your Dad, Summer, Sasha, oh and the National Gymnastics Organisation. You a bit of a celebrity, okay a really minor one, but you are on US Gymnastics team and you’d be a lot better known once every has seen you making out with a naked stripper,” Chloe smiled sweetly, “Now you want to make a deal?”

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone you work in Bodacious Boulders,” said Lauren reaching for the phone.

“That’s not the deal,” Chloe snatched the phone away, “the deal is what are you going to give me in return for this little clip not going viral.”

“Money, I can give you money,” Lauren tried an integrating smile.

The shake of the head told her she hadn’t succeeded, “You’re a pretty girl Lauren.”

“Thanks…”

“It’s true. You’ve got looks and a sexy body. Now don’t get me wrong, I really love lying on my back with my legs wrapped round some hunk whilst he pounds my pussy and sends me into oblivion. But sometimes it’s nice to have a sexy, young cutie on her hands and knees as I hammer her from behind.”

“You want me to sleep with you?” Lauren wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t this.

Chloe smiled, “There won’t be much sleeping involved.”

“Whatever,” said Lauren brusquely, “I’m not doing it.”

“You think I should tell your Dad I’ve found a clip of you on the net or you think it’ll be a big enough hit that he’ll hear about it anyway,” Chloe shrugged, “I guess I could wait and see, no need to make a decision.”

Lauren felt herself shake. If that clip went up there was no use her pretending it wasn’t her or saying it was edited; it was recognisably Lauren Tanner and if it wasn’t quiet what it looked like she had still been sitting in a strip club with one of the strippers on her knee. She looked at Chloe, suddenly regretting that she had tried to blackmail the Milf, “What if I say I’m sorry, perhaps I can get…” she tailed off as Chloe grinned.

“There’s the deal. Take it or… do you think the NGO will want to keep you on the US team? Or will you be too toxic? You’re a good mover, so I bet you could get some offers from the clubs – I could put in a word for you at Boulders and you already know Candy so you wouldn’t be without friends…”

“I’ll do it,” blurted Lauren.

“Today’s Wednesday, shall we say you can come round Friday about six,” Chloe patted Lauren’s hand in a motherly fashion.

“Yes,” said Lauren, she felt deflated and a little scared.

“A few things Lauren, don’t expect some light kissing session, I want to go all the way, full hardcore. You may want to find a dildo or something and work your ass a bit, because I’ll be fucking it open. And don’t wear much, but make it count, something slinky and sexy, feel free to spoil me with your favours. Finally, Lauren remember the more happy you make me, the less likely this clip will end up on the web. Look after your own interests by looking after mine.”

“Yes,” Lauren repeated again.

“See you Friday then,” said Chloe and headed off to her car.

*

Lauren was a long time outside the Kmetko house. She had arrived early, watching Brian Kmetko head off for a weekend with other disabled kids and then Emily get into the car head to that cruddy Pizza place she worked in. Then Lauren just sat, watching from the sidewalk, knowing that once she knocked on the door she would be Chloe’s lesbian plaything. The minutes ticked nearer to six, the chances of Chloe calling to cancel the date receding with every tick of the second hand on Lauren’s expensive watch. 

Again she looked down at the watch as she had every half minute for over the last hour. It ticked down as she watched… five… four… three… two… one… six pm. She closed her eyes for a second, steadying her breathing, just as she did for any Gymnastics big move and just like when she was performing her routine on the beam she had to impress the judges with more than just technique. She plastered a smile on her, like she was looking forward to being a lesbian sex slave for the night, and strode purposefully to the door, ringing the bell and waiting.

It wasn’t a long wait, there was a brief twitch of the curtains as Chloe checked it was her and then the Milf called out, “Come on in, its open.”

Lauren opened the door; the main room she stepped into wasn’t nearly as tacky or messy as she had expected its decoration tasteful if cheap. It also doubled as bedroom, as the double bed against the wall showed. But Lauren’s gaze was drawn neither to the décor or the bed, but to Chloe. The Milf was smiling wickedly, dressed in a black leather leotard that pushed her bosom upwards and didn’t quiet cover the nub of the nipples. Calf length boots, so clean they shone, matched the leotard’s colour. The riding crop that Chloe was bending between her hand finished the look. “You came,” the older woman said.

“Yes Miss Kmetko,” said Lauren. It seemed a very formal response to someone who had ordered you over so she could fuck your brains out, but Lauren wasn’t sure what else she should call her – Chloe seemed a little forward in the circumstances.

The Milf seemed to be to be thinking the same thing as she said, “Call me Mistress Chloe.”

“Yes Mistress Chloe,” said Lauren, the name seemed to fit the woman a lot better than Miss Kmetko or plain Chloe – the brunette seemed like a mistress, a dominatrix ready to take control.

“Are you cold, Lauren?” asked Chloe.

“No Mistress Chloe,” replied Lauren.

“Well take off your coat then,” said Chloe.

For a second Lauren paused, the costume under the coat was part of her attempt to ensure her performance was judged as perfect. But in removing the coat she would also be removing the last vestige of her self-respect. The pause was only momentary but it was long enough for Chloe to notice. The busty Mom cracked the crop menacingly against her hand and her voice was steely as she spoke again, “I said take off your coat.”

“Yes, Mistress Chloe,” said the teen and removed the long mackintosh she was wearing. Underneath she was just wearing a small blue suspender belt and garters, attaching to a small piece of underwear that barely covered her pussy mound. Her tits were covered by silky bra that matched the panties, it was bulging with the promise beneath. She waited nervously as Chloe slowly smiled.

“Turn round,” said the dominatrix Mom.

The blonde gymnast did as she was told, standing with her back to Chloe as the leather clad vixen admired her from behind. Lauren could hear the click of the dom’s boots on the floor as she walked behind her. The teen gave a small wince and tiny shriek as the crop spanked across her butt. It stung, but it was mainly surprise that had caused her reaction – she hadn’t been expecting that and for a moment considered telling Chloe that enough was enough and she was off. But then she remembered the film and kept silent. Chloe followed up the spank by placing a hand over the teen’s butt and squeezing first one cheek and then the other, “Nice and firm, Lauren, the gymnastics pay off.”

“They do Mistress Chloe,” replied Lauren. She wasn’t sure whether she was supposed to speak or not, but the Milf hadn’t told her not to so she decided to risk it. Obviously the dom wasn’t displeased as she didn’t bring her crop down on the teen’s cheeks. 

Lauren felt herself go red as the Mistress’s hand slid beneath the silk of her panties, a finger sliding down from just below her top hole to the front and just under her slit and back again. No woman had ever touched Lauren here before, and no man had moved his finger so gently. She shivered, unsure whether she was enjoying it or not and wondering if this was just a way to calm her down before a storm of domination hit her. 

“Did you prep your ass, as I ordered?” asked Chloe.

Lauren hadn’t thought it had been an order, more a suggestion. She made a small mental note to treat them the same. But luckily she had acted on this one, she wondered what have happened if she hadn’t, “I did. Mistress Chloe. On Wednesday and Thursday night and today after everyone had left the dressing room I did a quick dildoing.”

“Remove your panties,” said Chloe. 

Lauren paused for just a second, long enough for the crop to strike across her butt. “Ouch,” squealed the teen and swiftly removed the expensive silk underwear.

The crop brushed over the flesh, reminding Lauren that she was still in her Mistress’s control. Chloe other hand pulled at a cheek, exposing the back hole to her penetrating gaze. The Milf snorted in displeasure and let go off the cheek. “Bend over,” she said. 

Lauren did so, pushing her ass into the air and touching her toes. She waited. 

“It’s not a very good job is it. It’s almost closed. Next time you may want to buy a butt-plug to keep in after you’ve opened it,” said Chloe.

“I’m sorry Mistress Chloe,” whined Lauren, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Do…not…make…excuses,” Chloe said strictly, punctuating each word with a swift and hard strike of the crop across Lauren’s bare butt. 

Lauren shrieked, “Yes Mistress Chloe. I’ll do better.”

“I’m sure you will. But for now there’s some toys on the bed. Go and find the medium size dildo.”

“Yes, Mistress Chloe,” said Lauren. She quickly scooted over to the bed. As her Mistress said there were toys sitting their, strap-ons, double-enders, nipple clamps, butt-plugs, ball-gags and things which made Lauren realise how sexually naive she was as she had no idea what they did. She picked up a six-inch dildo and turned to Chloe, holding it up for display in her hand, “Here it is Mistress Chloe.”

Chloe ignored her as she poured herself a generous helping of wine. She took a long sip of it and topped up the glass to its previous measure, before walking over to the sofa. Only when she was sitting comfortably, or as much as she could when her tight black leather costume was squeezing at her flesh, did she acknowledge her slave, “Get on your hands and knees, with your ass pointing towards me. Then I want to see you work your butt-hole with that toy, properly; remember I own you slut.”

“I will Mistress Chloe, I am your slut.” Lauren got down on her hands and knees. Balancing on one hand she held her dildo in the other and moved it to her back hole. Her Mistress was right, the passage had tightened since she had re-opened it a few hours ago. Still, she thought, as she pushed the tip of the dildo in, it was still easier to open than Wednesday night and the first time she anally dildoed herself. She gave a small grimace as she worked open the top of the hole, wiggling and pushing the dildo to expand the passageway.

“Good slut, I want that ass nice and gaping for me. Push that toy in deep,” Chloe called from behind.

“Ooooh,” moaned Lauren as she pushed the dildo in deeper. She had never masturbated in front of anyone; it was both embarrassing and somehow a turn-on. The embarrassment from knowing that the sexy Chloe was staring at her push a rubber toy up her most intimate and private hole; the turn-on the same reason. Lauren’s skin was red, and she felt herself flushing in pleasure as the toy went deeper, pushing at her walls and through them at the nerve endings and stimuli beneath, “Ooooh, Mistress Chloe is this right? Is this good?”

“Push it in harder, whore, push it in deeper. I want the hole to be wide as the highway for me.”

“Uurrh, uurrh, urrrh,” Lauren’s breath came in hard gasps as she followed the dom’s orders and rammed it in deeper and harder. The dildo pushed at her insides, stretching them like tough elastic. The pleasure she felt as she moved the toy speedily in and out magnified by knowing that Chloe was behind her, getting off on the teen gymnast getting off. 

“Harder you dirty anal loving tramp. I want you to really work that submissive slut ass,” Chloe said and to back up her words she brought the crop down twice on Lauren’s cheeks.

The stinging blow of her Mistress’s crop and the words made Lauren move quicker and harder. She pushed it so deep she feared she’d loose it. The thought of having to go to hospital and all the nurses and doctor’s laughing as they had to surgically remove it, terrified her. But not as much as the terror that Chloe would be displeased with her slacking. She rammed it further in, “How’s this Mistress Chloe? Is your slut pushing it in enough?”

There was no response from Chloe, which Lauren wasn’t sure was good or bad. She decided to carry on anally masturbating herself; you couldn’t go wrong with following your instructions until told to stop, “Uuurrrh, uuurrhhh, uuuuurrrhhhh.”

“Okay, my little anal whore, pull it out of your bitch ass,” said the Dominatrix Milf.

“Yes, Mistress Chloe,” said Lauren, just a little disappointed as she could feel an orgasm creeping up on her.

The disappointment didn’t last for long, as no sooner than she had removed the dildo than she felt Chloe’s hands on her as the dom pushed something large and hard into Lauren’s vacated asshole. The teen gasped as it was pushed down and in, until a flange hit her cheeks and stopped the toy going in further. Chloe stepped back, “That’s a butt-plug, Lauren. It will keep your back door nicely open and ready until I want to use. I’ll lend you this one for the moment, but you’ll want to buy your own soon.”

“Yes Miss Chloe. I will,” said Lauren dutifully.

“Now, before I use your ass again, I want a good cunt licking. You ever eaten pussy before, Lauren?”

“No, Mistress Chloe,” said Lauren, shaking her head, “I’m a quick learner though,” she added quickly.

“We’ll see,” said the dom, “Stand up and come here.”

The Milf walked over to the couch and sat down. She reached down for the bottom of her leotard and unclipped a flap. It pulled away, taking the bottom section of the shiny leather suit with it and exposing the Milf’s slit. It was smooth, with a slight reddening as it had only been shaved recently. Chloe spread her legs and pointed to the floor between them, “I want your slutty face between my legs and your tongue down my cunt. I want you to lick me until I’ve finished. Get to it slut.”

“Of course, Mistress Chloe, right away,” said Lauren quickly and got into position. The anal-plug played pleasurably against her ass walls as she bent down.

Though she had never licked a cunt herself, she had her own one lapped a few times, so she was not totally inexperienced. She pushed her face at the dom’s slot and used her hands to move up and pry it apart. Her mouth pushed at the hole, her tongue flicking out and rushing round the hole. Chloe gave a brief start as the teen entered her, followed by a low sensuous moan as Lauren’s tongue began to move quickly at the flesh. The moans got louder and higher-pitched as Lauren’s lithe tongue danced and probed at the moist hole, desperately seeking for the magic G-spot, “Eat me, you whore. Suck my cunt juice all out,” moaned Chloe, her hands gripping at Lauren’s head, “Tongue fuck me like the anal-bitch you are.”

The Milf gasped and bucked, which Lauren thought was a good sign. The teen raced her tongue round, lapping in the juice and exploring the hole. In and out her tongue rammed, devastatingly dangerous slams into the warm wet walls and long, luscious licks over the quivering, quaking quim insides. The dom gripped her head further, “Tongue fuck me you little cunt, find the fucking spot.”

Lauren moved quicker, swishing her tongue deeper and rushing round the hole. The squeal of enjoyment that Chloe gave as Lauren’s tongue connected with the clit would have told the teen she had found the spot, even if the feel of the hard lump of flesh and the hard pulling at the gymnast’s blonde hair, hadn’t. She quickly began to concentrate on the spot, ramming her tongue hard at her Mistress’s G-spot and feeling the bud tremble under her slurps.

“Aaaaarrrghhh, aaaaarrrggghhh,” Chloe gasped and bucked, her body stretching as the teen’s dextrous tongue sent her into an orbit of orgasms, “Aaaarrrghhh, aaaaarrrghhh.”

Without warning the dominatrix jerked Lauren’s head back, so abruptly that Lauren almost licked at fresh air. The Milf’s body went taut, “I’m cumming, slave.” 

The juice shot from her pussy in an explosive blast, like a hose which someone has taken their foot off. It hit Lauren so hard and so suddenly that the teen gasped as the warm liquid hit her and choked as some went down her throat. She closed her mouth as a second blast followed after the first, splattering over her pretty face and down her front. Chloe let go off her head and fell back on the seat breathing heavily. Lauren wasn’t sure what to do, her Mistress had cum but at the same time she hadn’t been told to stop. After a moment’s indecision she lowered her head and began to lick the wet pussy, slowly and more sensitively, cleaning it of cum.

“Good girl, Lauren,” said Chloe with a trace of kindness. Lauren smiled and ran her tongue over the quim lips, glad she had pleased her mistress. The dominatrix grinned and pulled at Lauren’s hair, the interlude brief, “Up you get my little whorey slut slave.”

“Yes, as you wish Mistress Chloe,” said Lauren, getting to her feet. As she moved the anal-plug moved with her, rubbing blissfully against her inner ass-wall and making her blush with sudden pleasure.

Chloe picked up her empty wine glass and passed it to Lauren, “Fill it up.”

Lauren too the glass, “At once, Mistress.” She felt the plug shifting within her as she walked. It made her feel horny; wet and warm. She poured the drink and headed back to Chloe, wiggling her ass so that the toy played within her. Chloe took the drink and sipped it as Lauren waited for her next orders; she could feel the plug, but she needed to move to feel its vibrations within her. Perhaps, she hoped, Mistress Chloe would make her do squats whilst she watched – that would really work the butt-plug.

The Milf smiled as she looked at the blonde standing before her, “Lauren, on the bed you’ll have seen the strap-ons. There’s a big red one, bring it me.”

Lauren slowly walked over to the bed, the butt-plug pleasuring her ass as she walked. She almost swore when she looked at the toy that the Mom had mentioned. It was a foot long, and with a thickness to match, with an attachment on the giver’s side that was obviously meant to tickle the owner’s own erogenous zone. Lauren picked it up slowly, she wasn’t sure her pussy could take it and even stretched by the earlier masturbation and the plug she was sure her ass couldn’t. Still she picked it up and gingerly brought it over to the Milf, hoping that whatever was planned her Mistress knew what she was doing and wouldn’t rip her irreparably. 

Chloe took the dildo from Lauren, “Thank you Lauren. Now also on the bed, there was a dildo with suckers on it. I want you to take it and stick it to the wall over there. I want it knee high.”

“Yes Mistress Chloe,” Lauren did as she was told, picking the eight-inch toy that Chloe had described and sticking in the place that her owner had told her to place it. 

Once done, she turned her head and looked at Chloe. The older woman was just draining the last of her wine. She saw that Lauren was looking at her and smiled as she stood up and reached for the strap-on dildo on the sofa beside her, “Okay my little gym whore. I want you down on your hands and knees and sucking that cock. I want you to really deep throat it, go on.”

“Yes Mistress,” said Lauren. As she got down into position the butt-plug in her anus moved gratifyingly. Leaning forward she took the stuck-on dildo between her lips and began to rock back and forth, swallowing more each time.

“Go faster, you slut,” ordered Chloe. Her heels clicked on the floor as she came closer, “Take it down deep. I told you to deep throat it, not treat it like a lolly.”

Lauren was about to obey, but her Mistress had already grabbed the back of her head and was forcing her forward. The teen gagged and choked as the Milf rammed her throat down the dildo, the toy hitting the back of her throat like a hammer. Bile rushed into her mouth and out through her lips as Chloe pulled her head back. Lauren gasped and snorted, grabbing air as quickly as she could before Chloe slammed her down again, “If you’re not going to suck on your own slut,” said Chloe crossly, “I’ll have to do it for you.”

The dildo hit the teen’s tonsils and thudded at her throat. She choked up more bile, it splurged out her mouth and down her chin, creating a pool in front of her. Her eyes watered so much she could hardly see as Chloe forced her head back and forth, each thrust ramming the dildo so deep into her mouth it felt like she would choke and each pull back barely allowing her enough time to gasp in some oxygen. 

“Dumb whore, I shouldn’t be doing this for you, should I?” said Chloe, “The point of you being my slave isn’t for me to help you suck the toy; its for you to suck on your own. I’m just to soft.” She pulled the teen back and allowed Lauren to take in some air. The teen breathed heavily and quickly before Chloe pushed her face back down the cock, “I’ll be expecting an improvement next time. You’ll need to practice on a dildo at home.” She pulled the Lauren away from the toy, “What do you say?”

For a second, despite her best efforts, Lauren couldn’t say a thing as she just gasped and struggled for air and choked out white bile and saliva. The toes of Chloe’s boot tapped the floor impatiently and Lauren made an extra effort to take in enough breath so she could speak, “Thank you, Mistress Chloe. I’ll do what you say and be better next time.”

The swat from Chloe’s hand on the teen’s rump was hard enough to sting, but not to hurt, "Well, we’ll say no more… this time. But now it’s the time. I’m going to stuff this big dildo up your ass.”

“Yes, Mistress Chloe. Good, my ass is ready for your large toy,” Lauren wiggled her butt in what she hoped was a sexually appealing manner, though she still felt nervous about the big toy going in. She gave a little gasp and squirmed as the butt-plug was pulled out.

“This will stretch your ass,” Chloe had quickly replaced the plug with her strap-on, pushing the first part of the toy in until the wall began to obstruct it, “And it will probably hurt quiet a bit. If you’d prepped your ass properly, as I said, it’d hurt less. So I don’t want to here any complaints as I fuck your butt open.”

“You won’t Mistress Chloe. I’m learning all the time,” responded Lauren, “I’ll be a good slut. I’ll take your big strap-on without any moans.”

“Oh there had better be moans, just no complaining,” laughed Chloe.

“Yes, Mistress Chloe. I’m sorry Mistress Chloe, you know what I mean,” Lauren went red with embarrassment and waited for her owner to bang her open.

The Milf gripped the teen’s waist and shifted slightly, positioning herself in the optimum position for maximum penetration with each thrust. Lauren quivered, anticipation, excitement and fear combining with pleasure she felt from the section of dildo already nestled in her anal chute. It seemed forever before Chloe was ready. And then without warning she slammed forward.

“Ooooowwww,” Lauren squealed, before desperately trying to turn the gasp of surprised pain into a yelp of positive enjoyment, “Oooohhh, fuck my ass Mistress. Fuck it good.”

The Milf quickly moved back and thrust in. Again a flash of pain tore through the teen gymnast as her asshole was painfully stretched and invaded. She closed her eyes, blinking out tears of pain as she felt her backdoor torn open. “Yes Mistress Chloe, fuck your slut.”

“You are a slut aren’t you?” laughed Chloe, “An anal fuck-toy, just there to be defiled for fun.”

“I am Mistress Chloe, an unworthy fucktoy, who just wants to be anally fucked until I’m a rag… until you cum and finish with my worthless slutty ass,” Lauren squealed, hoping she wasn’t laying it on too thick and at the same time feeling it was true. It was what she wanted, what she desired – to be fucked like a slut with no regard for her feelings. It didn’t matter whether she enjoyed it as long as her Mistress did. The teen gasped again as another thrust hammered her ass further open, “Fuck my slut-hole. Please fuck me until you cum. Fuck me as hard as you want, just enjoy me.”

And then the miraculous happened. Even as she felt her ass being stretched beyond breaking point an orgasm well up in Lauren. It was like nothing the teen had ever experienced before, so powerfully intense it was like she was on another planet. She screamed again, but there was no pain in her cry, just an overwhelming shriek of shrill joy, “Yesssssss, aaaaaaarrgghhhh… fuuuucccckkk!” She knew she had no permission to orgasm, but there was nothing she could have done. Chloe slapped the teen’s ass hard, riding her forward. Lauren squealed as the palm clapped across her rear, “I’m sorry Mistress Chloe. I couldn’t help it, I just had to cum.”

“Next time I’ll gag you,” said Chloe and rammed forward, “but this will have to do.”

The Milf hooked her fingers into Lauren’s mouth and pulled it open, stopping Lauren screaming again. It didn’t stop her cumming though and as Chloe pounded her ass harder and faster the teen shook and stretched as her body went taut with orgasm after orgasm. Her owner rammed deep, “Take my large dildo, you fuck slut. Take it down that whore ass. I own you, slut, I own you.”

Harder and faster the Milf drilled into the teen as Lauren’s ass was opened. The dildo thrust down and as it entered the full length kicked back against Chloe’s clit. The Milf began to moan with pleasure and rammed harder, slamming the strap-on in with as much as force as she could muster, “Fuck, fuck, slut, fuck you slut. Oooh, oooh, aaaaaarggghhh.”

Chloe stopped and squealed in pleasure as the orgasm hit her. Sweat dripped from her body as she quivered and quaked as the sexual bliss earthquaked inside her, “That’s it slut, that’s it,” she murmured and stopped still, panting and getting her breath back, “That’s it, slut, that is it.”

Lauren expected her Mistress to remove the cock from the teen’s ass, but she didn’t. Instead the Milf unclipped the toy and left it stuck deep into Lauren’s back hole, “I need a pee,” said Chloe, as she helped the teen up, the toy rubbing at Lauren’s stimulated nerves as she moved, “Into the bathroom, toilet slut.”

“T…T… Toilet slut…” stammered Lauren, before blushing, “I mean, yes Mistress Chloe; I’m your property to do whatever you want with.”

“Good,” said Chloe as she led the teen into the bathroom. She pointed at the floor, “Get into position and open your mouth, toilet slut.”

“Yes Mistress Chloe,” replied Lauren. She couldn’t lie down as the dildo in her ass would probably have gone straight through her. Instead she moved so that she was her feet and hands were in a square, holding her body face upwards. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it allowed her Mistress to crouch over her. Lauren opened her mouth and waited.

To her horror there was the sound of the front door opening and the unmistakable voice of Emily Kmetko calling out, “Mom, I’m home where are you?”

Lauren wanted to move, to dive into the bath/curtains behind the shower and hide until Emily was in bed and she could sneak out the window; but she couldn’t – not without the permission of Chloe. The teen waited barely able to breathe. Her eyes locked on her Mistress’s cunt and she began to pray for piss so that she could move from the exposed position. But it didn’t seem to come. From outside there was another call from Emily, “Mom?”

The handle on the bathroom door began to push down and to Lauren’s mortification she remembered Chloe hadn’t locked it after leading them in here. She waited for Chloe to shout out, to tell her daughter she was on the toilet. The Milf didn’t, at least not in time. 

The door opened and in walked Emily. Chloe looked at her daughter looking at Lauren, who was positioned with her mouth open waiting for the amber stream. The Milf spoke, “Do you mind Emily? I’m on the toilet.”

She began to piss into Lauren’s open mouth…


	2. Chapter 2

“Lauren, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be the Queen of the Beam, you’re looking more like the court jester,” Sasha Belov snapped. He strode towards the bar as Lauren Tanner, the object of his ire dismounted; clumsily. She blushed as the Rock’s coach stopped in front of her, his displeasure evident on his face, “If you think you’ll get on the Olympic team just on your reputation, well your wrong. In fact, if you don’t step up a gear you won’t even be getting to the State competition.”

“Sorry Sasha,” Lauren looked at her feet. There was a giggle from Emily Kmetko; Lauren looked briefly up her face going even redder. The other teen gymnast was standing with Payson and Kaylie, rubbing their hands in the chalk as they prepared to go on the bars. 

Sasha misread the glance, “Concentrate on me Lauren, not on having a gossip with the girls. If you put as much effort into your technique as you do on talking about boys, you’d be a shoe-in for Gold.” 

Emily giggled again. Lauren wasn’t sure, her gaze was fixed on Sasha, but out of her peripheral vision she thought she saw Payson and Kaylie turning towards her before they too laughed. Lauren went even brighter red, terrified that Emily had told her friends her secret and that she’d become the laughing stock of the Rock, and probably, as the place leaked gossip like an old ship leaked water, the whole gymnastics community. She forced herself to keep staring at Sasha, trying to keep her mind on what he was saying, “Sorry Sasha,” she repeated.

“What’s up with you?” he continued, “You’ve been off your game all week.”

Again there was a laugh from Emily and Lauren had to use all her willpower to stop herself turning to see if the other gymnast was pointing at her as she laughed. There was no way that Lauren could tell Sasha the real reason for her poor concentration this week. After all she could hardly say, ‘I tried to blackmail Chloe Kmetko, but it backfired and she made me her lesbian sex slave. Oh, and Emily knows because she came into the bathroom just as her Mom was peeing into my open mouth’. It was embarrassing enough remembering, Emily’s smile she closed the door on a red-faced Lauren. Chloe’s frowned as she wiped her slit clean of the piss, the warm liquid trickling down Lauren’s face and chest as she waited for her mistress instructions, inwardly pleading to be allowed to leave. She had felt relief at the dismissal, grabbing her coat and fleeing into the night, hoping that Emily wouldn’t tell. Unable to say anything the blonde gymnast just shook her head and mumbled something about just feeling a little off.

The coach sighed, “Well we’re obviously not going to get anything from you today. Take the rest of the day off, no take the rest of week off. Perhaps that’ll give you time to think and remember that if you want Gold, that’s all you can think about. Go on, get out of my sight.”

Normally Lauren would have pleaded, cajoled and whined in the vague hope that Sasha would relent. Not today, her mind was still on Chloe squatting over her and Emily’s smirking face as the amber liquid poured into her mouth. It had been so disgusting, so degrading and a tiny little bit delicious. She realised Sasha was waiting for her to say something. She nodded, “Yes, Sasha. I’ll try better next week.”

Sasha’s eyebrows raised at the lack of comeback in Lauren’s response. For a second he looked like he was about to say something, then he changed his mind and gave an encouraging smile, “Go and take a shower then. Give yourself a small break and we’ll get back to work next week.”

In the changing room Lauren peeled off her leotard and stepped into the shower. She felt the warm water run over her as she washed away the sweat of her failed workout. After a few minutes she felt, if not re-energised, at least clean and ready for a relaxing, stress free weekend. She stepped out of the shower.

“Towel?” said Emily Kmetko. She didn’t wait for an answer, but handed Lauren one. The blonde teen took it wordlessly as Emily looked up and down her naked body, taking in her slim and sexy frame, rivulets of water running down it. Emily grinned and sat down on the bench, “Sasha said you seemed out of it. As he’s practising with Kaylie I said I’d go check you were alright.”

“I’m good,” said Lauren. Nervously she began to dab the towel over her body, not so much drying herself as touching the wettest spots.

“You want to tell me what’s wrong?” smirked Emily, though from the way she was smiling it was obvious she knew.

“Have you told anyone?” blurted out Lauren in reply, her face was creased nervously and she found herself shaking.

It seemed to take Emily a long time to reply, as if she was enjoying drawing out the mental torture. Eventually she shook her head smiling, “That you’re a piss whore? No,” she paused, again letting the silence continue for longer than Lauren would have liked, before she finished her sentence, “Not yet.”

The final two words were laden with warning and Lauren felt her heart constrict in her chest. She tugged at the towel in her hands, making no effort to use it to dry herself. She spoke “Will you tell?”

Emily didn’t answer, instead she walked round Lauren in a circle, looking at the blonde’s naked body, slippery with water and firmed by years of exercise and strict diets. Lauren knew what was happening and she dropped the towel to the floor, so that she was totally unconcealed, her nude body revealed for the other gymnast’s inspection. Behind her Emily slid a hand over the blonde’s butt, squeezing it to check the firmness. Another hand moved up Lauren’s back, the finger running over the vertebrae in her spine. Lauren waited silently, trying to be patient and not quiver as the deal was reached without words. After a few moments Emily stepped round again to the front, Lauren was relieved that the other gymnast was smiling. She smiled back, trying to look her prettiest and most appealing, before she repeated, “Will you tell?”

“I might. I might not. It depends on you. Come over at six on Friday,” smiled Emily, “I saw you know what to do to make me happy. And the happier I am the less likely I am to tell Kaylie and Payson about you having a fetish for being a toilet.”

“Okay. Please don’t tell,” said Lauren, “I’ll do whatever is needed.”

She guessed from the look on Emily’s face whatever was needed was going to be lot, and much of it would be sexually depraved, probably disgusting and almost certainly degrading. She knew she should hate that, but a tiny voice in her head was telling her how much she would enjoy it.

*

Lauren tugged her coat closer as she walked from her car to the Kmetko’s front door. Whilst it wasn’t gale force the winds were strong enough to lift her coat if she wasn’t careful and she didn’t want to give the neighbours a sneak peek of what she was wearing underneath, which was just a suspender belt and suspenders. She hoped Emily would appreciate the minimal look, no panties or bra, just some sexy silk – it showed that Lauren was taking tonight seriously.

She rung on the doorbell and waited. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and Emily stood there in a leotard, which clung tightly to her body. Lauren felt her own libido racing as she looked at the sexy, slender frame in front of her and imagined what dirty, but hot, things Emily had planned. The brunette gymnast smiled at Lauren, “Let me see before you come in.”

Lauren paused then opened the coat to flash at Emily, “Is this alright?”

Emily didn’t reply for a moment then she said, “Drop the coat to the floor.”

“Emily, I’m not wearing… well hardly anything underneath,” said Lauren.

“So I see. Two things Lauren - I am Mistress Emily and you will obey everything I say,” Emily looked at the blonde sternly.

“Yes Mistress Emily,” said Lauren automatically. She dropped the coat to the floor and stood on the doorstep almost nude. There was a coolness in the air, the breeze biting at her naked skin, but the radiant glow of her embarrassment counter-acted against it and she could feel herself warming up. Hotter and hotter as she stood there waiting patiently for Emily to allow her to move. She could hear the sound of cars driving along the street, slowing down as they past and honking their horns and caterwauling comments like she was a two-bit tramp selling her wares. 

Emily continued to stand, smiling as Lauren waited for her instructions. It seemed to last forever and it certainly had to be minutes before the brunette gymnast said, “Come in.”

“Yes, Mistress Emily,” said Lauren and stepped into the house.

“Hello Lauren,” said Chloe Kmetko. The Milf was standing by the bed in the main bedroom, sipping a glass of wine, whilst clad in leather boots and a leather, studded leotard.

“C…Chloe,” stuttered Lauren, so surprised that she temporarily forgot the Mom’s title. Chloe’s eyebrow raised slightly, the message was barely perceptible, but it was there. Lauren bowed her head briefly in embarrassment, before raising it again, “Mistress Chloe. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Chloe put down her glass and sauntered over to the nearly naked teen, “So I see. Is that why you didn’t ask my permission?”

“P…P…permission?” stammered Lauren, blushing.

“To become my daughter’s whore,” said Chloe. Her tone was so reasonable that Lauren felt ashamed at her laxity, especially as Chloe continued, “I mean I don’t mind, in fact it was me who suggested it to Emily, not that she needed much prodding. But you are mine, Lauren, and as Emily was quiet clear she didn’t mention I’d given the go-ahead, you should have been over to me as fast as your cute little legs could carry you asking my permission.”

Lauren lowered her head, blushing. In truth she hadn’t been sure whether Chloe’s domination of her had been a one-off or was longer term. She hadn’t wanted to ask, being to scared off what the answer would be – she was even more scared with what she had wanted the answer to be. After a few moments contemplation she decided it was better to be straight-up. She raised her head, “I’m sorry Mistress Chloe. I didn’t realise I needed your permission, I won’t do it again. I mean I’ll get your permission first.”

“Go ahead,” smiled Chloe, “Ask my permission now.”

Lauren turned her head to look at Emily. The teen gymnast was smiling, enjoying Lauren’s debasement. Seeing Lauren looking at her, she licked her lips whilst pointedly looked at Lauren’s naked ass. The blonde turned back to her Milf Mistress, “Please Mistress Chloe, can I have your permission to be fucked by your daughter, Mistress Emily. Can I let Mistress Emily use me like a fuck-toy, anyway she wants, no matter how depraved and perverted? Can I please?”

Chloe smiled as she reached down to fondle Lauren’s naked cunt. The teen couldn’t help as her Mistress’s fingers squeezed at the mons and pushed at the labia. Chloe’s smile got wider, “You’re wet Lauren, you’re damp like a dirty dumb-ass whore.” She squeezed again and this time she added a finger into the slit, moving it around the sopping hole until it was cum covered. Then she brought it out and slid the cummy finger over Lauren’s lips, the teen having to fight to stop herself from opening her mouth, without permission, to suck her Mistress digit. 

Chloe moved back, “You’re a slut, aren’t you Lauren? A dirty, skanky, slut…”

“Yes, Mistress Chloe,” agreed Lauren. She decided to push her Mistress a little, it was a risk, but she was hoping Chloe’s maternal instincts would overcome any urge to punish Lauren for her presumption, “Do I have your permission to be fucked by Mistress Emily?”

Chloe laughed, “You think you’d have been invited, if I wasn’t going to allow Emily to fuck you? And me, as well. We’re going to be fucking you together, Mom-daughter bonding. But you still should have asked for permission first, and for that I’m going to have to punish you.”

Lauren nodded, butterflies in her stomach starting to flutter nervously as she wondered what type of punishment her Mistress had in mind. She didn’t have to wait long to be told, “Over my knee Lauren,” said Chloe, “I’m going to spank my slutty skanky bottom’s bottom until she learns her place.”

“I know my place Mistress Chloe,” said Lauren submissively, “It is wherever you want me.” With that said she got over the Milf’s knees, her butt pushed upwards for its battering.

Chloe reached with one hand to Lauren’s hair and pulled the teen’s head up, so that she could easily see Emily standing their, her arms folded across her chest and smirking, as she prepared to watch Lauren’s humiliation. Lauren wasn’t sure what turned her on more, the anticipation of the thrashing she was about to get or knowing that every slap on her ass would be eagerly watched by her fellow gymnast. 

“One,” said Chloe and brought her hand down on the teen’s naked butt. Lauren wasn’t sure whether she should squeal or not, so she kept quiet apart from a muffled ‘mmmnn’. As there was no order or response from Chloe and Emily’s grin didn’t give anything away either Lauren decided to keep as quiet as she could, if her Mistress wanted her to cry in pain she’d make the spanks more painful.

“Two,” said Chloe and brought her hand down again. It was slightly harder, enough to sting and make the cheeks quiver under the force, but not enough to make Lauren cry out in pain. “Three, four,” two more spanks landed on the teen’s butt in quick succession, cracking at her flesh and almost, but not quiet, making her squeak.

In front of her Emily looked at her with a lascivious stare, the brunette gymnast taking in blonde’s naked body, the way the teen quivered with each thrash and the redness which was spreading over her ass cheeks as Chloe continued, “Five, six, seven…”

“Eight, nine, ten,” each smack was artfully delivered on Lauren’s naked buttocks, making them turn red with each blow. Lauren gritted her teeth, not wanting to cry out too early, she didn’t want Chloe to be disappointed with her or tell her she was spoiling the spanking by being a baby. So no matter how sore the slaps were Lauren remained determined to keep quiet until she no longer could; if her mistress wanted her to cry out she would say.

“Emily, could you pass me the hairbrush please?” asked Chloe. Her daughter reached down into a gym bag and brought out a plastic brush. Lauren doubted that it was for her mistress to do her hair and she knew it would be time to start squealing. 

The forceful smack of the plastic back on her ass was so painful that even if she hadn’t been about to she’d have had to squeak anyway. She let out a wail, followed by another as Chloe’s slapped the brush’s hard back on her ass. The Milf counted out, “Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen,” as she continued to thrash hard at Lauren’s red butt cheeks, “fifteen, sixteen, seventeen.”

Lauren continued to squeak and squeal, as her buttocks were brutally beaten. Her whole body quivered and quaked as it automatically struggled to get away from the blows, desperately trying to bury herself in Chloe’s thighs as if she was a rabbit poking its head in a rabbit hole in a vain attempt not to be eaten by the diving falcon. It didn’t make any difference and the brush slammed down agonisingly on Lauren’s cheeks, already made tender by the blows. Lauren screamed again, hoping that her struggles and screams weren’t seen as an attempt to avoid her rightful punishment, but as uncontrollable reactions of her body. 

“Twenty one, twenty two,” intoned Chloe as she brought the brush down.

Emily had pushed the bottom of her leotard away from her pussy and was fingering her slot, slamming the figure deep into the hole as she watched Lauren’s ass brighten from its slapping. The brunette gymnast moaned in pleasure as her digits hit at her clit. Cum leaked from her pussy, making the leotard resting against her lips damp, the stain widening as Emily jilled herself harder. “Spank her Mom, spank our slut hard.”

“Twenty eight, twenty nine,” Chloe continued to punish the teen bottom over her knee, “thirty, thirty one.”

“Yooowww, aaaiiieee,” squealed Lauren. The brush banged down on her naked flesh, each spank sounding like a gunshot and feeling like a whip. In front of her Emily was fingering herself faster and harder, her expression intense as her breath came in sobs. She jerked and squealed as she came, a shot of liquid coming out of her pussy to land on the floor.

Chloe brought down the brush, “Thirty eight.” 

Lauren waited for the next blow, but it didn’t come. Instead Chloe let go off her hair, allowing the teen to sag forward. It was only for a moment as the Mom said, “Up you stand Lauren. Don’t just lie there.”

Lauren did as she was ordered, her ass felt like it was ablaze. She was sure she was blushing as well, the humiliation of being spanked whilst Emily watched and fingered made her feel both degraded and delighted. Both the Kmetko’s were looking at her, waiting for her to speak. Lauren knew she should, it was important to her to show she had learnt her lesson, “I’m sorry Mistress Chloe, I will ask permission before agreeing to being someone else’s fucktoy,” she paused as Chloe and Emily nodded and grinned. But Lauren didn’t want them to think she’d lost her spark, a dull fucktoy was no fun, so she gave a cheeky grin, “Now I’ve been spanked can I be played with.”

Chloe reached up to the studs on her leather leotard and pulled away the flap, allowing her tits free. She smiled, “How’s your ass? Have you been keeping it in trim – I don’t want to have to force myself in.”

“I’ve been dildoing it every day, Mistress Chloe,” replied Lauren nervously. She had been doing, but her gymnastics exercises kept tightening it back up. She hadn’t been expecting Chloe and as Emily hadn’t said she should open it and also hadn’t said she shouldn’t Lauren had only anally masturbated once today. Hopefully this morning’s ass opening would be enough as she said “It’s ready for your use.”

Chloe’s eyes gestured at her daughter standing behind Lauren and Lauren took the hint, quickly adding, “and the use of Mistress Emily.”

“Let me check,” said Emily. She took hold off Lauren’s cheeks, still sore from the battering they had received, and gripping them hard pulled them apart to examine Lauren’s puckered backhole. Lauren waited patiently as Emily inspected her ass, trying not to grimace in pain when Emily pinched hard at her firm, but pained, buttocks. After a few moments Emily let go, “It looks like its tightened up since you last used it.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress’s,” Lauren blushed and looked at her feet, “I didn’t do it before I left, like I should have. I’ve let you down.”

“No matter,” said Chloe, “We can start with some pussy lickings whilst the butt-plug does its work.”

“Yes Mistress,” said Lauren, happy that her lax behaviour hadn’t left her Mistress too disappointed.

“Bend over then, so that Emily can put in the butt-plug,” ordered Chloe.

Lauren did as she was told, spreading her legs and pushing her ass into the air. It took a few moments for Emily to find the plug and in that time Chloe stepped forward to stand over and in front of Lauren and pulled apart her cheeks. She kept them pried apart, opening the top of the hole as Emily returned and started to push in the toy. Lauren gave a grimace, from the pained feeling as her ass stretched she obviously hadn’t been working her backhole enough. She made a resolution to make sure she anally masturbated each evening for at least twenty minutes; it was important that her ass was always ready for her owners’ use. 

She gave a final grunty moan as Emily finished pushing in the plug, the teen gymnast swatting the submissive’s sore butt cheeks as she said, “That’s all in, straighten up.”

Lauren did so. She could feel the toy straining at her bowels, stretching the walls open and elasticating her hole. Every movement seemed to make it vibrate and expand, though she knew that was not true. But what was true was that the feeling of it was intensely enjoyable, if teasing, like she was on the continual cusp of an orgasm. 

Emily peeled off her leotard, revealing a trim and sexy body, toned by years of punishing gymnastics training. Even if she hadn’t been the evenings entertainment, Lauren would have wanted to thrust her head between Emily’s legs and lick the smooth, shaven slit until it was squirting. She tried to contain her impatience, waiting patiently as Emily went up and whispered something in her Mom’s ear, which made the older woman giggle before licking her lips. She gave Lauren a long lingering look before leaning over and saying something so softly to her daughter that Lauren couldn’t hear. The smile on Emily’s face suggested that whatever had been spoken between them was deliciously dirty and Lauren could hardly wait.

Chloe walked to the bedroom, whilst Emily moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. She spread her legs open and said to Lauren, “Get on your hands and knees and crawl over here.”

“Yes Mistress Emily,” said Lauren happily. She began to go over, the plug in her ass rubbing hard in her ass as her legs moved. Emily grinned as she approached, moving her finger down to rub at her pussy. It was wet and Lauren could smell the aroma of awaiting sex as she approached, it made her even more turned on. She stopped between Emily’s legs, begging and waiting for the instruction to begin.

“Eat me until I squirt,” said Emily.

“Yes Mistress,” said Lauren and dipped her head in. The pussy was as tasty as Lauren had hoped, sweetly favoured and probably full of all the right nutrients. Lauren thrust forward, pushing her face as far forward as she could so that her nose was buried deep in the flesh and her tongue was threshing around the wet cunt, slurping at the juice within. 

Emily’s hands gripped the back of Lauren’s head, dragging her in, and her legs closed round the blonde gymnast, pinning her into place. The young dominatrix moaned with as Lauren pleasured her, gasping and groaning as the blonde teenager’s tongue rammed hard at her mistress’s erogenous zone. “Eat me, Lauren, eat me you dirty, slutty whore, eat me.”

The taste was fantastic, the flavour divine, Lauren just loved being between Emily’s legs and slurping away. She’d have been there anyway, even if Emily wasn’t gripping so hard that she was stuck in place, but the domineering hold of the other gymnast was icing on the cake – especially as in-between her shrieks Emily continued to shout out, “Eat me you whore, you’re a dirty slut. Use your tongue, to clean my cunt, drink my juices, drink me dry.”

Lauren could hear footsteps behind her as Chloe returned. She wanted to show her main mistress how good she’d been whilst she’d been out of the room and redoubled her licking, slamming fast and hard at Emily’s soaking cunt. The brunette moaned and gasped in pleasure as the tongue hammered at her clit, “Fuck, fuck, tongue me you skanky whore.”

“She’s such a good little cunt-licker, isn’t she?” said Chloe.

“Fuuucck, yesssss, fuuuuckkkk yessss,” squeaked Emily, pushing hard at the back of Lauren’s head and pushing her face against her cunt.

“You’ll love her ass as well,” Chloe confidently predicted. She reached down and pulled out the plug, allowing Lauren’s ass to start to shrink to its normal size. Lauren continued to lap at Emily as Chloe reached down and pulled hard at the teen’s butt, re-opening the hole and not allowing it to reduce. Lauren’s eyes widened and her tongue sped with pleasure as Chloe started to push her strap-on down the gymnast’s backhole. It was hard and long, prying apart the stretched asshole and pushing down. Chloe grinned as she said, “Lick Emily’s pussy harder, Lauren, the harder you lick it the harder I’ll fuck you.”

A few moments ago Lauren would have said she was putting every ounce of energy into slurping Emily’s twat to bits. But with Chloe’s encouraging remark Lauren discovered she had hidden reserves. She slammed her tongue harder and thrust her face deeper, so that face almost followed her mouth into the sexy, wet slit. Cum washed over her tongue and down her throat and Emily screamed in pleasure.

Behind Lauren the Milf was as good as her word. Gripping the teen’s waist she began to pummel the back hole, thrusting in and out of the gaping back hole. The dildo rammed in, plying its trade far into Lauren’s butt-chute. Intense ecstatic feelings coursed through the young gymnast as nerve endings were stimulated deep within her. The dildo continued to thrust down powerfully as Chloe grunted and panted, hitting Lauren’s erogenous zone from behind. She licked harder, her tongue racing in and out of the wet slot of her fellow gymnast, transferring the ecstasy. It worked, Emily shrieked loudly, “Fuuucckk, fuuuccckk, fuuuuckkkk, you cum slut.”

The liquid that shot out of Emily’s cunt came in a series of long spurts. The first took Lauren by surprise, shooting into her mouth and throat. She pulled back, choking and coughing and hoping that her Mistress would be forgiving that she hadn’t stayed in place. Emily seemed to hardly notice, she squealed again and replaced Lauren’s tongue with her own fingers, working the hole and making herself squirt again. Another long gush of liquid splashed over Lauren’s face, getting in her eyes and making her blink, as the cum made her sight blur and her pupils, temporarily, burn.

“That’s it, squirt her, mark her face with your cum,” called out the Mom, still carrying on riding Lauren’s ass like a bronco.

“Aaaaarrrgghhh,” shrieked Emily, as a third explosion of liquid blew from her soaking cunt and splattered all over Lauren’s head, dripping down her face and onto the floor. She screamed one more time as another, final, spurt of cum shot out – this one landing all over Lauren’s hair, soaking it like she was in for a hair-wash at the Salon. 

Chloe slowed down her ramming to a more sedate pace as her daughter lay gasping on the bed and Lauren dripped cum onto the floor. After a few moments Emily, who like Lauren was a professional athlete, recovered her breath. Chloe said, “Put on your strap-on and we’ll swap places.”

“Good idea, Mom,” said Emily. With her head free from Emily’s cunt and thighs, Lauren could see that when Chloe had been out of the room she’d not only equipped herself, but also left a strap-on dildo on the bed for her daughter. Emily rolled over to get it and stood up to buckle it on, all the time Lauren rocked back and forth, moaning gently, as Chloe continued to pound into her ass.

Emily tightened the last buckle and smiled at her Mom, “Ready to swap?”

“Yes, in you go,” Chloe pulled her dildo out of Lauren’s wide open asshole. It didn’t even have time to start to close before the dong was replaced with Emily’s large rubber prick. 

Lauren closed her eyes and bathed in the pleasure as the dildo pushed into her expanded asshole, Emily continuing the stretching that her Mom had started. The blonde teenager gripped at the floor, squeezing the rug beneath her hands, feeling the cheap coarse material scratch at her knees and palms. Emily didn’t waste much time getting up to speed, within moments she was hammering like an out of control pile-driver, slamming the toy deep down Lauren’s anal passage. The teen screamed in pleasure, “Fuck me Mistress Emily, fuck my whore ass.”

Her further shouts were curtailed as Chloe sat down on the bed in front of her and taking her used dildo in her hand, said, “Lauren shut up and suck this.”

Lauren felt she could pause long enough before obeying the command to say, “Yes, Mistress Chloe,” before opening her mouth and sucking on the cock that had just been down her ass. It didn’t taste half-bad; rather it tasted fully bad, rancid and bitter, with an undesirable flavour that contrasted with the sweetness of Emily’s cunt cum. But Lauren knew that none of that was an excuse not to suck it clean, so ignoring the taste she got to work on swallowing the rubber, trying her best to make sure that the toy was left stainless. Chloe’s moved one hand to play with her titties, hanging out of her leather leotard. The other she put on Lauren’s head, not hard or pressure, but just a reminder that she could push Lauren’s throat down the rubber prick if Lauren didn’t suck properly. Luckily Lauren knew that to be a good submissive one needed to do things you didn’t want to do and she slurped up and down the rubber with a will to obey her Mistress. Chloe grinned and patted her sub’s head, “Suck it deep, suck it like a whore sucks gloryhole cocks, suck it you dirty, skanky ho-bag.”

“She’s a whore, Mom, a dirty, sucky, anal slut-bag, whore,” laughed Emily as she continued to pound hard and deep into Lauren’s backhole. The brunette gymnast was an expert, slamming the cock at just the right angles to gradually widen the hole, whilst hammering through the thin anal-wall that separated the clit from the ass. Lauren would have been shrieking with pleasure from the ass-ramming if her mouth wasn’t full. She could still quiver in pleasure, quaking and bucking as the orgasms exploded within her and feeling her pussy leak cum, dripping the juice onto the cheap rug like she was a cracked pipe. Emily slammed in again, thrusting the toy deep down Lauren’s ass-chute and laughing as she said, “You hear Lauren? You’re a whore, a skank, a ho, a slut and you’re mine and my Mom’s to fuck anyway we want.”

“She is,” agreed Chloe, “Suck my cock, Lauren, suck my shitty rubber cock, you slutty whore.”

The dildo in her mouth was sucked clean, all the debris washed away and down Lauren’s throat. It’s taste was now just the taste of rubber, unpleasant, but not as disgusting as what she had been swallowing before. Lauren continued to bob her head up and down the cock, lubricating and cleansing it, until it shone. Chloe looked down smiling, as Lauren looked up at her mistress, wanting to make sure the Milf remained happy. 

Suddenly without warning Chloe stood up, jerking the dildo from Lauren’s mouth. A thin trace of saliva dripped from the soaking toy onto the floor, mixing with the drying cum stains from Emily’s earlier squirting. Chloe walked over to behind Lauren, standing next to her daughter and Emily said, “Want to join me now?”

“We better ask Lauren,” said Chloe. She turned back to the teen gymnast being fucked on the floor, “Can I share your ass with Emily? Can you take two rubber dicks at the same time?”

Lauren wasn’t sure of the answer to the second question, but she knew the answer to the first, “Yes, Mistress, of course. You know you don’t need to ask, you just need to tell me.” A sub should always submit to her dom’s desires, that Lauren was sure off. 

Emily stopped pounding Lauren’s ass but keeping the dildo in the hole. She pushed a finger each side of the dong, stretching and pulling at the blonde’s butt, opening it further. Lauren grimaced, trying to ignore the pain as Emily’s nails scratched at her walls as her chute was tugged open. It took a few minutes of working before the ass was stretched enough for Chloe to start to slide in the second toy. That really did stretch her ass and Lauren couldn’t help but give a small squeal.

“Did you say something Lauren?” asked Chloe as she continued to push in.

Lauren gritted her teeth, before squeaking out a “Nothing, mistress. I want your cock… cocks.”

Her asshole was opening like a New York subway tunnel as the second cock pushed in and deep. Chloe worked herself back and forth, each push moving the toy gradually deeper, breaking the anal resistance that held it back. The friction burnt at Lauren and her face twisted in pain, she could feel the orgasms at the same time, but the agony of having her ass double-fucked was drowning out the sensual pleasure. Which wasn’t to say Lauren wasn’t enjoying it. It was depraved and kinky and made Lauren feel like a total slut. she was loving being degraded in such a disgustingly, dirty way by her mistress’s. She stifled a squeal of pain and instead let out a call to show how much she was under their control, “Mistress, please fuck me harder, I don’t mind. I exist only to serve you Mistress, you and Mistress Emily.”

“Oh my little fuck slut,” grinned Chloe, “You are the biggest whore ever. You want to wreck your ass? You want to be treated like an anal fuck-hole?”

“Yes, Mistress, yes,” whined Lauren. She closed her eyes and squeaked out a little cry of pain as the down coming dildo stretched her ass further. Chloe’s movements were slow, her daughter’s non-existent, but even the little pushes and thrusts made Lauren’s ass feel like a red-hot poker was being swirled round her bowels. She gripped the rug harder, trying to ignore the pain and the tears in her eyes and just enjoy the feeling of being humiliated and degraded. The dildo pushed deeper into her, spreading her asshole painfully. Lauren squeaked and then said, “Fuck me Mistress, I am a whore to be fucked hard, so fuck me.”

The Milf levered herself in and out, each time pushing the dildo a little deeper and making it rub against her daughter’s toy and the sore walls of Lauren’s butt. The hole was red-rimmed, stretch marks all around the filled in hole. Lauren’s gasps and groans were loud, squeals of discomfort and pain, which made the blondes pleasure all the deeper as she took it for her owners, “I’m a slut, a slutty slut. Wreck my ass, wreck it for your pleasure.”

“Take it you slut, take it,” squealed Emily as her Mom powered down again and again, “Take it down your ass.”

“Oooooh,” Lauren gave a cry as the strap-on moved in further. It felt her ass was expanding like concrete was being poured into it. Chloe had got herself into a rhythm, bending her legs and squatting up and down, as she pushed the toy down the overfilled hoe hole. It was agony, but the humiliation was ecstasy, Lauren loving every second of the double-dipping degradation. The blonde gripped the carpet and let out another scream as her ass was gaped.

It was over too soon. Chloe levering herself out last time, her sweat liberally spattered over Lauren’s ass and back. Seconds later Emily pulled herself out, leaving Lauren’s asshole bruised and open. The two Kmetko’s stared at it grinning for a moment, “That’s really gaping Mom, you did a real job on it.”

“We did it together. Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yes, Mom,” laughed the teen, “Most fun I’ve ever had.”

“I can see Lauren enjoyed it as well, didn’t you?” Chloe gave Lauren’s battered rump a squeeze.

The teen winced in pain, as she answered truthfully, “I loved it Mistress Chloe. I want to be your slave forever, you and Mistress Emily.”

The two others smiled at each other, “I could live with that,” said Emily.

“I’m sure we can arrange for you to visit us regularly,” said Chloe, “But now I need a pee.”

“Me too,” said Emily. She gave Lauren’s rump a quick slap, “Up you get Toilet-whore, we’re hardly going to piss in your mouth in the lounge. That’d be disgusting”

“Yes Mistress Emily,” said Lauren happily as she followed her two mistress’s to the bathroom.


End file.
